High voltage AC electrical power receptacles or outlets are commonly located in work areas, such as at or near work surfaces, in walls, in floors, and in ceilings. Low voltage and electronic data receptacles are also becoming increasingly common with the increase of small and hand-held electronic devices, from laptop computers to smart phones. Such portable electronic devices typically require a direct electrical connection to a low voltage power source, such as for charging purposes, so that a separate electrical cord and/or a DC transformer are also needed to power such devices from electrical outlets that are commonly available.